


Night Light

by SoulEatsSouls



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Arc Reactor, Arc Reactor Issues, Couples Doing Couple Things, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulEatsSouls/pseuds/SoulEatsSouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first time Tony and Bruce are sharing a bed together, and Tony get's a little anxious about his arc reactor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Light

Tony was already in the bed before Bruce, who was unbuttoning his shirt near the dresser. Tony was watching him, an arm behind his head. This was the first time that him and Bruce were going to share a bed. When Tony finally asked out Bruce, he had said yes, but had asked if they could take it slow. Which, of course, Tony was happy to comply, but it had been longer than a month and they are only now sharing a bed. They haven't even had sex yet, which to Tony, meant that this relationship was going achingly slow. But, as long as Bruce was happy, he'd have to put up with it.

Bruce folded his clothes and put them on top of the dresser, leaving him only in his boxers. Tony wolf whistled when Bruce made his way to the bed. Bruce replied by rolling his eyes, climbing in next to his boyfriend. When Bruce was settled, Tony took this opportunity to plant a kiss on his lips. Bruce smiled, but when he felt Tony's tongue on his bottom lip, he pushed him away.

"Slow, remember..." Bruce murmured.

"So, we can't make out either?" Tony faked being hurt, bring a hand to his chest.

"No, we can make out, but not in bed." Bruce looked at Tony like he should know what he means, but the raised eyebrow told him otherwise. "I know what you're like, Tony. I'm not the only one who loses control in certain situations." He lay down and pulled the covers over himself.

Tony let out an incredulous laugh. "You talk about me like I'm some kind of animal." Bruce turned his back to Tony, probably with that smug look he'd get when he (thought he) was right. Tony just let out a sigh, too tired to continue the subject (he'll do that tomorrow). He just turned off the light and wrapped his arms around Bruce's waist, hugging his back. Bruce let out a gasp and sat up.

"We can't cuddle either?" Tony said in disbelief, his eyes wide trying to make out Bruce in the darkness.

"No. I mean, it's not that, it's just..." Bruce didn't know if he should bring it up, but he knew Tony would just push for an answer. "Your arc reactor is freezing." The two went silent, and Bruce was starting to regret saying anything. When he heard Tony chuckle, he lay back down. Tony watched as Bruce lay his head on his chest, just next to the arc reactor. He let out a sigh, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend again. He looked at Bruce's face being lit up by the blue glow. He brought a hand up to his chest and covered it, thinking the glow was bothering Bruce, especially with it being so close to his face. He remembered when he was dating Pepper, she'd usually comment on it, saying it was keeping her awake. Whenever he wasn't wearing a shirt to bed, she'd turn her back. He couldn't blame her, sometimes he'd be kept awake at night from the light in his chest. It was especially a bastard when he was hung over.

Bruce bought his hand up to Tony's chest and held his hand, Bruce's face being illuminated by the arc reactor again. Tony tried to bring the sheets up to his chest, but with his one hand behind Bruce and the other being clutched by him, it was easier said than done. Bruce grew concerned when he was being rocked from side to side.

"Tony, what are you doing?" He asked, stilling Tony's movements.

"I-- I thought maybe my arc reactor was keeping you awake, so I was trying to cover it up." Tony sounded slightly embarrassed, rather out of character for him. "It's annoyed bed mates past, so..." Bruce had let go of his hand, so he brought it up to rub his neck nervously.

"It doesn't bother me." Tony looked at Bruce's blue face in surprise. "In fact, I like it. It's a part of you, and I love everything about you. Plus, I find it comforting." He absentmindedly traced his finger around the edge of the arc reactor. "I-- I've never been a big fan of the dark, brings back... memories, you know?" Tony did know, Bruce had told him almost everything about his past.

"So, I'm kind of like a lovable night light?" Tony smiled, trying to lighten the mood, pun intended. His smile grew wider when Bruce let out a chuckle, something that he always felt accomplished by.

"Yeah," Bruce mumbled, giving the light in Tony's chest a quick kiss. "You're my night light."

 


End file.
